This application claims priority under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7xc2xa7119 and/or 365 to 9928546.2 filed in Great Britain on Dec. 2, 1999; the entire content of which is hereby incorporated by reference.
The present invention relates to error reporting in a mobile telecommunications network. More particularly, the invention relates to error reporting in the Iu User Plane (UP) between a Universal Mobile Telecommunications Network (UMTS) core network and a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN).
FIG. 1 illustrates schematically a part of a Universal Mobile Telecommunications System (UMTS) network. The network includes a core network part 1, which may be a network handling voice calls using UMTS Mobile-services Switching Centres (UMSCs) or may be a data network such as a General Packet Radio Service (GPRS) network including Serving GPRS Support Nodes (SGSNs). In FIG. 1 the UMSCs and SGSNs are indicated generally with the reference numeral 2. A subscriber or User Equipment (UE) 3 is coupled to the core network 1 via an access network 4 referred to as a Universal Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN). More particularly, the UMSCs/SGSNs 2 are connected to Radio Network Controllers (RNCs) 5,6 of the UTRAN 4 over an interface referred to as the Iu interface.
Each RNC 5 forms part of a Radio Network Subsystem (RNSs) 7,8 which also comprises a set of Base Transceiver Stations 9 referred to in UMTS terminology as Node B""s. The interface between a RNC 5,6 and a Node B 9 is known as the Iub interface. A Node B 9 provides the connection point for a UE 3 to the UTRAN 4, and the interface between the Node B 9 and the UE 3 is known as the Uu interface. The RNS (RNS 7 in FIG. 1) which connects a UE 3 to the core network 1 at any given time is referred to as the Serving RNS (SRNS) for that particular UE 3.
FIG. 2 illustrates in very general terms the bearer structure used by UTRAN to carry user data between the UE 3 and the core network 1. When it is required to establish a user plane connection, the responsible UMSC or SGSN 2 instructs the UTRAN 4 to establish a logical connection between the UMSC or SGSN 2 and the UE 3. This logical connection is referred to as a Radio Access Bearer (RAB). The established RAB inherits requirements of the requested UMTS service, e.g. Quality of Service, etc. Based on the inherited requirements of the RAB, the RNC 5,6 establishes user plane connections with the core network 1 (i.e. UMSC or SGSN 2) and with the UE 3. The connection between the RNC 5,6 and the core network 1 is referred to as the Iu bearer whilst the connection between the RNC 5,6 and the UE 3 is referred to as the Radio Bearer (RB). Both of these bearers represent further logical channels, with the RNC performing a mapping between them. The bearers themselves are mapped onto appropriate traffic channels for transmission over the respective interfaces (Iu and Uu).
In addition to carrying user data, the Iu bearer carries related control information between the UTRAN and the core network. Work is currently ongoing under the auspices of the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) to specify the Iu User Plane (UP) protocol for carrying this control information. The specification is referred to as 25.415 and the current version is version 3.0.0 (1999-10). The current version of the Iu UP protocol does not deal with error handling, i.e. it does not provide for an xe2x80x9cabnormal eventxe2x80x9d procedure. It is acknowledged that such a procedure is necessary to deal with errors such as might occur, for example, during a call initialisation stage.
It is to be expected that ETSI will define as part of the 25.415 recommendation a set of error types, together with an Iu UP Packet Data Unit (PDU) format for conveying error messages between Iu entities (in the UTRAN and in the core network). It will be appreciated that an error message may pass through one or more intermediate entities on its journey between the originating entity and the terminating entity. A potential problem with such a solution however is that an entity receiving an error message may not know the source of an error message, even though it might know the error type and the identity of the last entity in the transmission path.
According to a first aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of reporting errors in a mobile telecommunications network comprising a core network and a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), the method comprising:
generating an error message at an error originating entity in one of the core network and the UTRAN;
sending the error message to an error destination entity in the other of the core network and the UTRAN over an Iu interface; and
at each intermediate entity through which the error message passes, incrementing a distance counter contained in or accompanying the error message,
wherein the error destination entity is able to identify the error originating entity on the basis of the value of the distance counter contained in or accompanying the received error message.
In certain embodiments of the present invention, error messages are sent between a UMTS Mobile Switching Centre (UMSC) of the core network and a Radio Network Controller (RNC) of the UTRAN. In other embodiments of the present invention, the error message may be sent between two RNCs, via the core network. The error message may be generated at either an Iu User Plane protocol instance or at an upper layer entity of the UMSC/RNC. Similarly, the message may be sent over the Iu interface to either an Iu User Plane protocol instance or upper layer entity of the receiving UMSC/RNC. Where the error message is generated by an upper layer entity, the message may be sent to a peer entity, over the Iu interface, via respective Iu User Plane protocol instances at the sending and receiving nodes (where the term xe2x80x9cnodexe2x80x9d identifies either a UMSC or an RNC). Where the error message is generated by an Iu User Plane protocol instance, the error message may be sent to an upper layer entity of the same node, as well as over the Iu interface.
Preferably, the error message is incorporated into an abnormal event frame for sending over the Iu interface. The frame is constructed at the Iu interface of the node where the error message is generated. More preferably, the frame contains an error type identifier (xe2x80x9ccause valuexe2x80x9d) and said distance counter.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a mobile telecommunications network comprising a core network and a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN) each comprising a number of nodes communicating over an Iu interface with nodes of the other network, wherein each node comprises:
means for generating error messages at an error originating entity;
means for sending error messages to an error destination entity in another node, and means for receiving error messages from an error generating entity in another entity, over an Iu interface; and
at least one intermediate entity through which error messages pass and which are arranged to increment a distance counter contained in or accompanying each error message,
wherein an error destination entity is able to identify the error originating entity on the basis of the value of the distance counter contained in or accompanying the received error message.
According to a second aspect of the present invention there is provided a method of reporting errors in a mobile telecommunications network comprising a core network and a UMTS Terrestrial Radio Access Network (UTRAN), the method comprising:
generating an error message at an error originating entity in one of the core network and the UTRAN;
constructing an abnormal event frame incorporating said error message and a code which identifies the location of said error originating entity; and
sending the error message to an error destination entity in the other of the core network and the UTRAN over an Iu interface,
wherein the error destination entity is able to identify the location of the error originating entity on the basis of said code contained in said abnormal event frame.
The method comprises constructing a second or modified abnormal event frame incorporating said error message and a code which identifies the location of said error originating entity, the first mentioned code identifying the originating entity as belonging to a different node than the destination entity, and the second mentioned code identifying the originating entity as belonging to the same node as the destination entity.